The process of measuring profit is an important business activity. Profit measures are the primary basis for understanding financial performance and value creation in a business. Once a business is owned publicly, an independent review of a firm's financial position becomes a mandatory process well known as measuring profit according to “generally accepted accounting principles” (GAAP.) While these standards and regulations are adequate for an external view of a company's financial condition, the measurement of profit contribution amongst the business is required for proper management of the franchise. Internal financial performance measurement is especially complex for a multi-product, multi-location, and/or large customer based businesses. The use of internal financial performance measures drives most businesses planning processes, management incentive processes and control processes. Many businesses have found that internal profit measures can be consistent with the external financial statement measures. These businesses implement internal accounting processes consistent with external measures using common metrical units similar to a GAAP Financial Statement presentation—a consistent metric or “yard stick” (i.e. numerically the sum-of-the-profit-parts equals the whole company's profit according to GAAP.)
Many businesses today are struggling to accurately measure profit contribution at a level necessary to accurately measure profit contribution of individual customer interactions. The reason for dilemma is found in the manner in which generally accepted accounting principles are applied. Fundamental accounting theory takes lumpy cash flows that occur in the day-to-day management of a business conducted with its customers and transform them into smoothed income or expense items (known as accruals.) At the end of every profit reporting cycle these income and expense items are consolidated into a period end balance sheet and income statements. Reports on the state of the business can then be presented by accountants in formats necessary for the independence of ownership and management that is the basis of capital markets. Indeed, most businesses today would call its accounting process critical for survival. Unfortunately, the complexity of maintaining an accurate financial accounting process has obscured the measurement of profit contribution at a very detailed level. While the aggregate cash flows of a large company are relatively stable the individual customer-to-business cash flows are very volatile. Accounting practice to date has been comfortable with using aggregate cash flow information for the accrual accounting process (10), as illustrated in FIG. 1. The accounting process based on aggregates has lead to blindness by businesses of incremental customer profit contribution measures necessary to implement customer level decision making, particularly in large businesses with many millions of customers.
General Ledgers (double entry book keeping systems) (11) were early adapters of automated data processing solutions due to the match between computing capabilities of computers and the execution of the accounting process. The benefit, from reduced cost for accounting processes easily justified large expenditures in information processing technology, both in hardware and in software development. The complexity of today's general ledger applications and the age of these systems have retarded the innovation of new automated techniques taking advantage of technological advances in massively parallel computing capability.
References describing generally accepted accounting principles and financial performance measurement procedures are listed below, and are incorporated by reference herein:
The money market /, Marcia Stigum. 3rd ed. Homewood, III.: Dow Jones-Irwin, c1990.
Money market and bond calculations /, Marcia Stigum and Franklin L. Robinson. Chicago: Irwin Professional Publ., c1996.
Money market calculations: yields, break-evens, and arbitrage /, Marcia Stigum, in collaboration with John Mann. Homewood, III.: Dow Jones-Irwin, c1981.
The money market: myth, reality, and practice /, Marcia Stigum. Homewood, III.: Dow Jones-Irwin, c1978
Quantifying the market risk premium phenomenon for investment decision making: Sep. 26-27, 1989, New York, N.Y. /, Keith P. Ambachtsheer . . . [et al.]; edited by William F. Sharpe and Katrina F. Sherrerd; sponsored by the Institute of Chartered Financial Analysts. Charlottesville, Va.: CFA: May be ordered from Association for Investment Management and Research, c1990
Fundamentals of investments /, Gordon J. Alexander, William F. Sharpe, Jeffery V. Bailey. 2nd ed. Englewood Cliffs, N.J.: Prentice Hall, c1993.
Microeconomics /, Richard G. Lipsey. [et al.]. 9th ed. New York: Harper & Row, c1990.
Economics of the firm: theory and practice /,Arthur A. Thompson, Jr., John P. Formby. 6th ed. Englewood Cliffs, N.J.: Prentice Hall, c1993.
The FASB conceptual framework project, 1973-1985: an analysis /, Pelham Gore. Manchester, UK; New York: Manchester University Press; New York, N.Y., USA: Distributed exclusively in the USA and Canada by St. Martin's Press, c1992.
Statement of financial accounting standards no.5: impact on corporate risk and insurance management /, Robert C. Goshay. Stamford, Conn.: Financial Accounting Standards Board of the Financial Accounting Foundation, 1978.
Common cents: the ABC performance breakthrough: how to succeed with activity-based costing /, Peter B. B. Turney. Hillsboro, Oreg.: Cost Technology, 1991.
A guide to the SQL standard; a user's guide to the standard relational language SQL /,Date, C. J. Addison-Wesley Pub. Co., 1987.
Accountants SEC practice manual, Kellogg, Howard L.: Commerce Clearing House,1971.
Risk theory; the stochastic basis of insurance /, Beard, R. E. (Robert Eric): 3rd ed., Chapman and Hall, 1984.
Practical risk theory for actuaries /, Daykin, C. D. (Chris D.): 1st ed., Chapman & Hall, 1994.
Actuarial mathematics /:2nd ed., Society of Actuaries, 1997.
Objectives and concepts underlying financial statements / United Nations, 1989.
Cost accounting for factory automation / National Association of Accountants, 1987.
Interest rate risk models:; theory and practice /: Glenlake Publ. Co.—Fitzroy Dearborn, 1997.
Economic analysis for management decisions, Elliott, Jan Walter: R. D. Irwin, 1973.
Microeconomic theory /, Ferguson, C. E. (Charles E.): 4th ed. R. D. Irwin, 1975.
Planning and measurement in your organization of the future /, Sink, D. Scott.: Industrial Engineering and Management Press, 1989.
Economics /, Paul A. Samuelson, William D. Nordhaus. 16th ed. Boston, Mass: Irwin/McGraw-Hill, c1998.
Setting intercorporate pricing policies /, Business International Corporation, New York: Business International Corporation, 1973.
Controversies on the theory of the firm, overhead allocation, and transfer pricing /, Murry C. Wells, editor. New York: Arno Press, 1980.
The transfer pricing problem: a theory for practice /, Robert G. Eccles. Lexington, Mass.: Lexington Books, 1985.
Transfer pricing /, Clive R. Emmanuel and Messaoud Mehafdi. London; San Diego: Academic Press, 1994.
Internal transfer pricing of bank funds /, by Valerie Giardini. Rolling Meadows, III.: Bank Administration Institute, 1983.
Transfer pricing: economic, managerial, and accounting principles /, by Clark J. Chandler . . . [et al.] Washington, D.C.: Tax Management, Inc., 1995.
International intracorporate pricing; non-American systems and views, Jeffrey S. Arpan. New York, Praeger Publishers, 1971.
There remains, however, a need to resolve profit measures at a detailed level without using analytical models or statistical extrapolation. Such a process should utilize rule driven and data base measurement processes which will give large scale businesses a lower cost of maintenance and a technologically scalable tool to measure profit at a level of precision or resolution not possible in prior financial performance measurement processes. The present invention fulfills this need and provides other related advantages.